1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing composition information in a digital image processing device whereby composition information of a target object compared to a reference composition is provided using auditory information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in image processing technologies, photographing devices such as digital cameras and camcorders that are easy to carry and cellular phone cameras, are gaining in popularity. These photographing devices can take not only still pictures but also moving pictures of a moving object, and are used especially to take portraits.
FIG. 1A illustrates an example of general photographing according to the prior art. As can be seen from FIG. 1A, a photographing process depends only on a user's visual information. FIG. 1B illustrates an example of self-photographing according to the prior art when a liquid crystal display (LCD) is arranged on the back side of a photographing device. In this case, reliability in obtaining a desired picture for a user degrades because the user cannot see the LCD during self-photographing.
FIGS. 2A through 2E illustrate an example of self-photographing using a tripod according to the prior art. In this case, a user first sets up the tripod as illustrated in FIG. 2A and then performs self-photographing with a predetermined composition as illustrated in FIG. 2B. However, self-photographing may fail as illustrated in FIGS. 2C and 2D because the user cannot know her position and composition immediately prior to self-photographing. In this case, the user experiences the inconvenience of having to repeat photographing until a picture is taken with a desired position and composition.